Pictures of Us
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: Sam and Chris are now in college and they look back on their middle school and high school memories including how they ended up together.
1. First Kiss

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS EITHER DISNEY AND THEMSELVES AND HOLLYWOOD RECORDS DO

Summary: Sam and Chris are now in college and they look about on their middle school and high school memories including how they ended up together.

Pictures of Us

Chapter 1: First Kiss

Extra Info: Chris is at Sam's house because Sam's mom asked for Sam to help her clean up her house since she's moving to a smaller house now that Sam is in college and Chris offers to help Sam (his girlfriend since middle school).

Sam's POV

"Hey Chris can you help me clean out the attic?" I asked him as we finished packing boxes in the living room of my mom's house

"Sure." He said warmly and as pulled down the stairs to the attic and walked up

We started to clean up when I stumbled upon an old photo album so I opened it.

"Chris come here." I said as I noticed pictures of us from were we were younger

"Aw I remember that it was our first dance together." Chris said as he had a flashback

(Flashback in Narrator's POV)

"_Remind 5 years ago to the Single Town Middle School winter dance"_

_Sam sat in the corner of the gym. She was a little sad since no one had asked her to dance yet until Chris came up._

"_Would you care to dance?" Chris asked as he blushed_

"_I'd love to." Sam said as she grabbed his hand and he led her onto the dance floor_

_You see Sam and Chris had both been crushing on each other for a while now it's just that they were too scared to admit their feelings towards one another._

_After a while of dancing a fast song came on "Just Friends" by: the Jonas Brothers_

_They knew that the song described each other's feelings so they blushed and look away from each other._

_**There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...**_

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Till the end of time  
'Till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Till the end of time  
'Till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Till the end of time  
'Till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen(Ohhhh)  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la(Oh, yeah)  
La la la la  
La la la la(Oh, Oooohhh, Ohhh)  
When we used to be  
(When we used to be)  
La la la la  
Just Friends  
La la la la (Oh)  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends

_They turned around and gazed at each other just as the song ended and they leaned in a kissed._

_It was a perfect moment._

_-*End Flashback*-_

Did you like it? I know it's kind of short but the next chapter is like super long so I hope you liked it: D anyways please R&R as always…

-*(Luvs Ya)*

-Lizzie


	2. Danny and Cathy

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS EITHER DISNEY AND THEMSELVES AND HOLLYWOOD RECORDS DO

Summary: Sam and Chris are now in college and they look about on their middle school and high school memories including how they ended up together.

Pictures of Us

Chapter 2: Danny and Cathy

Sam's POV

"Aw honey you were so cute back then." I said kissing Chris on the cheek

"No you were cuter." He said as he kissed me back

We flipped another page to see Cathy and Danny holding hands at the dance.

Aw I remember how they got together like it was yesterday…

_*-Flashback 5 years ago to the Single Town Middle School Winter Dance-*_

_(In Narrator's POV)_

_Cathy was being annoyed by Jeremy and Danny was really getting sick of it since he really wanted to ask Cathy to do dance he couldn't because of Jeremy. So Danny hatched a plan he would pay a girl to take Jeremy away from Cathy so that he could have her all to himself. Once Jeremy was gone he asked…_

"_Would you like to dance?" Danny asked Cathy hopefully_

"_I'd love to." Cathy said and Danny led her onto the dance floor_

_After the slow song ended a fast song came on a fast song came on it was "When you look me in the eyes" by the Jonas Brothers._

_They both knew this song described their feelings towards each other perfectly._

_**  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

_They kissed just as the song ended it was like they were dreaming. But they enjoyed every minute of it._

_*-End Flashback-*_

Sam's POV Still

We flipped the page and stumbled upon Jeremy attempting to kiss Cathy. I wonder what ever happened to him.

Yea these chapters are 2 or 3 pages I really don't know why but I like it that way. Anyways please R&R and as always…

-*Luvs Ya*-

-Lizzie


	3. Stalker Much?

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS EITHER DISNEY AND THEMSELVES AND HOLLYWOOD RECORDS DO

Summary: Sam and Chris are now in college and they look about on their middle school and high school memories including how they ended up together.

Pictures of Us

Chapter 3: Stalker Much?

Sam's POV Still

We flipped the page and stumbled upon Jeremy attempting to kiss Cathy. I wonder what ever happened to him.

"Hey Chris do you know what ever happened to Jeremy?" I asked him still looking at the picture

"Nope but we can find out hold on let me get my laptop." He said as he went downstairs and came up with his laptop

"What was his full name again? I asked Chris

"I think Jeremy Flabotnic." Chris replied and I nodded and typed his name into Google and hit search

"Whoa Chris you aren't going to believe this!" I shouted shocked as I looked at the computer screen

Yep that was Jeremy alright but behind him was a super huge computer company and standing next to him was a trophy model that looked exactly like Cathy. I knew Jeremy liked Cathy but I didn't know he was an obsessed stalker.

"Whoa is that Cathy?" Chris asked shocked as he stared at the picture on the computer screen

"No it says her name's Carina Santa and that she's a famous model." I said as my eyes grew wider

"Wait how did Jeremy get a model as a wife?" Chris asked more shocked

"It says he owns Microsoft now." I said and Chris' jaw dropped wide open

"Are you serious?" "He owns Microsoft and I'm a stupid computer technician you've got to be kidding me!" Chris yelled angrily

"Chris calm down." I said trying to calm him down but he was really mad

"I'm way smarter then him!" "It should be me being the owner of Microsoft with a trophy model wife not him!" Chris shouted as he started to tear up pictures of Jeremy

"Excuse me?!" I shouted started to get angry

"Uh not that I don't love you Sam but come on a model." Chris said as he calmed down and scratched his head

"Whatever I'm gonna call Cathy and tell her this she's never going to believe this." I said as I opened my cell phone and called her

"Hey Sam what's up?" She answered cheerfully

"Your never going to believe this but Jeremy is the owner of Microsoft and he has a trophy model wife who looks exactly like you." I said

"Are you serious what a stalker let me see the picture?" She said shocked as I sent her the picture

"Oh my gosh she looks exactly like me only prettier!" Cathy shouted even more shocked

"No one can be prettier then you." I heard Danny say in the background

"Shut up Danny." "Come here and look at this picture!" Cathy shouted at him

"Whoa is that Jeremy with a model who looks just like you only prettier." Danny said

"What do you mean prettier!" Cathy shouted angrily and you could hear Danny run for his life

"Sorry Sam I gotta go slap someone." Cathy said

"I know what you mean bye Cath." I said and we hung up

Chris knew what I meant and he ran for his life.

So what do you think? Again sorry for the shortness but anyways please R&R and as always…

-(Luvs Ya)-

-Lizzie


End file.
